The Necklace
by TriniAngel4eva
Summary: Harry gives Hermione a necklace but also his unconditional love. Hermione gets strane dreams and more when he receives the necklace. What will happen? Read and Review please. One shot ficlet.


Emerald Eyes  
  
Summer was dwindling down to its last days and fall wasn't far behind it. The gaze of a thousand emeralds, glistening, gleaming, glittering, looking and yearning to be hers. Hermione wasn't quite herself these days as she thought of that emerald gaze. She was returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year there. As she returned to Diagon Alley one cool autumn day, she bumped into Ginny. "Oh my God! Is that really you?" screamed the little redheaded girl with freckles. She ran towards Hermione with open arms. Hermione said, "Oh, its so good to see you again. I was thinking probably I was forgotten at Hogwarts." "Oh, I'm so dearly sorry I haven't been sending any Owls out, it was because Errol is deeply sick and Percy isn't here so we couldn't 'borrow' his," Ginny said with a gleam in her eyes. "Are you here alone?" asked Hermione puzzled seeing as she knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't really let Ginny go out by herself. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm here with." and at that moment Ginny was cut off. "Ginny! Where are you?" the voice called out. That voice sounded like the chorus of a thousand angels ringing in her ears. There but not to her surprise was the Boy Who Lived. "Hey, there you are. I was looking all over for you!" "Sorry, but look who I bumped into", said Ginny pointing at Hermione. "Hello Harry", said Hermione sheepishly, but also looking at that gaze that seemed to freeze her bones but melt her heart. She could see that he was wearing a turtleneck sweater that covered his new lean chest and black jeans that seemed to fit just right. Harry seemed to transform over the years. He was no longer that scrawny little boy with green eyes, but he was now a lean, strong man with a beautiful emerald gaze. "Hey", said Harry breaking the trance he had on Hermione. "What are you doing here?" Hermione answered, "Just like everyone else at Hogwarts, I'm getting my school supplies plus I need to get some stuff for Crookshanks". Then she heard another familiar voice, "Ewww! That beast. You better keep him away from my Owl!" It was none other than Ron. "Ron, no need to be immature. Crookshanks has grown to like you and your pets," said Hermione in a matter of fact tone. She could feel a gaze upon her and when she looked at Harry from the corner of her eye, she could see that he was looking at her. Then she turned to Harry, and asked, "So, who do you think will be the new Head Girl and Head Boy this year?" He seemed to kind struggle in finding his answer because it looked as if Hermione woke him up from a dream. "Oh- er-I think it will be somebody who can handle the bunch". "Yeah but you know, the only reason why she's asking you that is because you know how hard she wants to be Head Girl", said Ron with a smirk on his face. "It will look good on her not to mention the hours upon hours she will use to study and become a know-it-all!" he just added. As Hermione opened her mouth to say something, she was interrupted. "But we need someone like her to be the one who can handle the rowdy bunches at Hogwarts. She will need smarts, skill, strategy, and a heart to handle it". She couldn't believe it, but Harry was defending her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry", said Ron. "And your punishment will be to buy us all a round of Butterbeer at Three Broomsticks", said Ginny gleefully. Ron looked quite discouraged but he would do it just to be kind, plus he was thirsty too. "I'll meet you guys there. I have to get a couple of robes", said Hermione. "I'll go with you", said Harry looking at Hermione. Hermione was flustered with a hint of pink in her checks. While going to the robe shop Hermione was quite quiet. Harry couldn't take it; he had to break the silence. "So how was your summer?" "My summer, well, I've been studying for the N.E.W.Ts and trying to send some Owls out, and I also went to France to stay with my grandma and then came back to get ready for school", said Hermione quite timidly. "What about you?" she asked. "Well, spending time with the Dursleys isn't quite a picnic. Sirius told me after I graduate from Hogwarts and after he can clear his name I can stay with him. Ever since I told the Dursleys he was an escaped convict on the loose, and he wants me to be 'happy' they've been very good to me", said Harry with a gleam in his eyes. Hermione had a question on her mind. Why did he defend me? She thought. Because I want to said a voice in her head. When she looked up, Harry was smiling at her. "Oh l-look, h-here's the robe s-shop", stuttered Hermione and also being very confused. As Hermione and Harry walked into the store, they could see cloth and clothes, needles and threads, and more for as far as the eye could see. The clerk from behind the counter came up to Hermione. The clerk was tall, and skinny but very old. She had half moon glasses and a long nose. "Ah! You must be Miss Granger. Right on time for your fitting! It's a good thing you reserved early, many of the Hogwarts students are flowing in these days, some won't be able to get their robes until the day before school starts", she said. "Ok, Miss. Follow me", said the clerk once more. "Ummm, I'll be right back", said Hermione to Harry. "I'll be waiting", said Harry. "No need", said the clerk. "Aren't you a Hogwarts student, too?" she asked. Harry nodded his head. "Well seeing as Miss Granger has an appointment, you can get your robes, too", when the clerk finished her sentence, small creatures that looked like house elves, but so much stronger, picked up Harry to get his robes. Hermione just looked there shocked and laughing so much that her bones hurt. The clerk led her into the back room getting Hermione's measurements. "Okay, you are all set. Return before closing time and you can receive your Gryffindor robes." "Thank you", said Hermione. As Hermione walked out the room, she didn't see Harry. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Get away from me!" She turned around and out came Harry wrapped with measuring tape, hair even more messier, and glasses all over the place. "Those things. are like.those pixies Gilderoy had! They make a mess every where!" screamed Harry. The clerk came out and took the creatures. "I'm so sorry. They never act this way. I guess they're excited to finally meet a legend like you. Remember you didn't see them last year. This is our first time using them", said the clerk trying to catch the last creature. "That's okay. I just haven't been fitted like that before", laughed Harry. "Ah! I know what I'll do to make it up to you. Your robes are on the house!" said the clerk. "No, we couldn't." said Hermione being cut off. "I insist", said the clerk. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry was still wrapped up in the measuring tape and Hermione just started to burst out laughing. As Harry came unloose, he said, "You better run!" With a squeal Hermione ran out the door, Harry close behind her with the measuring tape. Hermione ran into an old deserted shop. She turned around to see if Harry was still there, but he was gone. She turned around again, and out came Harry popping out from behind her. "Aaaahhhh! Stop it!" Hermione screamed laughing. Harry was now tickling her and she was laughing nonstop. They were now on the floor and Harry seemed to stop as he saw her turning pink. As she sat up gasping for air, scooting over closer to her, Harry said, "I never saw you laugh that much!" "Well what am I supposed to do if I that ticklish?" she questioned. Finally, they both caught their breath and there was silence. They were sitting ever so near to each other. Harry's hand was on top of hers. She turned slightly and her eyes met with Harry's eyes. His gaze sent a little shock into her and down her spine. He brought his hand to her face, stroking her cheek softly. She could see he was smiling as they inched their heads closer together. His gaze was more powerful now. His emerald gaze. He tilted her head and kissed her. Hermione pulled away a little and kissed him back again with full passion. Harry pulled away and said with a low silky voice, "Hermes, you are the most beautiful witch I know." When he said that, Hermione planted a hard, yet passionate kiss on him. After a few minutes of snogging, Hermione's watch beeped. "Oh my God. We have to go pick up our robes before the store closes", said Hermione in a rush. Hermione got up and helped Harry up whose hands seemed to be so warm and wished to be within his embrace forever. Their eyes met but then broke when they heard the voices of their friends. "Hermione! Harry! Where are you guys?!?" screamed Ron. Hermione and Harry waited until they left and were up ahead then to leave the deserted shop. They didn't want Ron to get the wrong impression, because as we all know Ron has a secret crush on Hermione. As the emerged from the shop they yelled back at Ron together, "We're over here!" "Hey, what are you doing? Ginny and I were waiting for over an hour for you guys!" yelled Ron. "Sorry about that, but the fitting took longer than we expected", said Harry slyly. "Ummm, we still have to pick up our robes Harry. Let's go before the store closes," said Hermione still sort of enchanted by the kiss. As soon as they were going to leave, Ginny came racing towards them. "Wait! Hold on!" screamed Ginny out of breath. "I just called mum and told her how I bumped into you here", said Ginny talking to Hermione, "and she wanted to know if you wanted to stay with us until school starts." "I don't want to be a bother", said Hermione. "You won't be. Please come and stay. There are only boys at the house and it's not fair that Ron gets to have someone over and I don't. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!" pleaded Ginny. Hermione looked up at Harry and then at Ron and finally back at Ginny, and out with an exasperated sigh she said, "Yes". "Wahoo!" screamed Ginny. "But first I've got to tell my parents and then I can surely go", informed Hermione. "Don't worry. They'll say yes for sure", said Harry smiling. "Well, we still have to get those robes. Harry if you want to stay with Ron I could totally understand. We wouldn't want those house elf wannabe's doing that to you again", said Hermione cracking up. "Ha, very funny. I'll stay with Ron and we'll go to see the new brooms that are out", replied Harry. "Ginny why don't you come with me?" asked Hermione. "Okay, I'll go, but if a house elf lays a hand on me, it's war!" joked Ginny. As they parted, Hermione could feel Harry's hand brush against hers. He had given her a note. It said;  
  
Had fun. Hope to do that again!  
~Harry  
  
Hermione looked and Harry was smiling. She gave him a little smile and was off with Ginny. On their way they passed a phone booth. Hermione called her parents. Ginny was in the corner crossing her fingers so that she could come. After the call was over, Hermione walked over to Ginny and told her that her parents had said, "YES". Ginny jumped for joy. "Okay enough of that. I need to pick up me and Harry's robes", Hermione said.  
Ginny looked at Hermione, who seemed to have a tint of pink in her cheeks. "Mione, are you okay?" she asked. "Ever so much, why do you asked?" replied Hermione getting pinker every second. "Are you blushing?" said Ginny quite surprised. "N-no I'm n-not, it's j-just c- cold", stuttered Hermione. "Okay, so what is this thing with Harry and these house elves wannabe's?" asked Ginny. "It was hilarious! Harry and I went for our fittings, the clerk took me and these.creatures took Harry. I was done before Harry, so I waited for a while and out comes Harry wrapped in measuring tape, hair all messed up, and glasses slightly twisted. Oh my God! You should have seen it!" laughed Hermione trying to get every word out. Ginny started laughing until her sides ached. They finally arrived to the robe shop. They went inside and saw the clerk. "Oh there you are. I thought I might have to hold your robes over night. Well here you go and as you know, no charge", said the clerk quite quickly. "No charge?" asked Ginny. "Oh yeah. The clerk didn't charge us for the robes because of what Harry went threw", she informed Ginny. "Yes and that measuring tape, you guys ran out with, we'll be needing that back", the clerk said. "Running out with measuring tape?" Ginny asked puzzled. Hermione was starting to turn pink again. "Ummm, thank you for the robes and Harry will be back with the measuring tape", said Hermione in a rush. "Okay Ginny, let's go".  
Ginny looked at Hermione turning pinker than ever. "Okay Mione! What's up? How come you ran out with measuring tape?" "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. As Harry was coming loose out of the measuring tape the house elf wannabe's tied him with, I started laughing at him. After that, he ran after me with the measuring tape into a deserted store. He tickled me so much my sides were hurting and then he stopped. There was a silence and Harry was looking at me deeply with those wonderful emerald eyes and then we."Hermione couldn't bear to go on. "Kiss! You kissed him! Oh my God!" Ginny looked awestruck. "Yes, we kissed, but please, don't tell Ron. I don't want anything to mess up our friendship", begged Hermione. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me", Ginny replied. "So anyways, when is your mum coming to pick us up?" "She'll be here after dark like around 9:00 P.M." Hermione looked at her watch. It was now 6:30 P.M. So she had enough time to get unflustered and to at least spend some quality time with her best friend.  
Ginny and Hermione went into an accessory store that was across the robe store. They saw such beautiful hair scrunchies, jewelry, and girls stuff all over. Hermione approached an aisle filled with necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings. She picked up a pair of earrings that were shaped like lightning bolts. She was startled and met up with Ginny who was in the aisle with stationary. "Wow! This diary is so cute, but I really don't want to have to go through something like what happened last time. Even though I was in that hunks arms!" squealed Ginny. "Hunk? Harry? You've got to be kidding", said Hermione. "Don't try to hide. You know you liked that kiss and wanted more!" Hermione turned pink once more and didn't say anything. As they left the store, Hermione saw something so beautiful it caught her eyes right away. It was a necklace with brown beads. In the middle had a small orb that seemed to have a rose or something swirling in it. The clerk at the counter said he got it from a merchant in Albania. She saw the price tag and thought way too much for it. Hermione sighed and left it there. But there was something strange, she heard something about Albania before but now she had forgotten what she heard.  
It's was now 8:15. "Gin, I think we should go find out where the guys are", said Hermione. Ginny nodded her head and followed her. The wind was slightly blowing and the leaves scattered across the floor like little dancers. They walked for a little while and finally found Ron and Harry. They were at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for them. It was now 8:45, so they all stayed there until Mrs. Weasley came to pick them up. So they all sat together for a round of cauldron cakes. Harry sat very close to Hermione. They shared glances here and there. "Hey Harry, aren't you going to show us what you bought?" exclaimed Ron. "All I really did buy was stuff for my Firebolt." "What about that neck-ow", shouted Ron. Harry gave Ron a kick with a hushed look. Ginny looked at Harry perplexed but then focused herself on the half eaten cauldron cake she had.  
Finally after 3 rounds of cauldron cakes, Mrs. Weasley finally arrived. "Sorry I took so long, but Fred and George had to go to the dentist. They have a mouth full of cavities and need to stay away from sweets". Ron snickered and Ginny laughed out loud. "So everyone put your bags in the trunk and we'll be off", said Mrs. Weasley. "And Hermione dear, your parents sent all your things with Mr. Weasley". "Thank you for letting me stay over", said Hermione. "Okay everyone in". Everyone was so tired after his or her day of walking and shopping. Some of them dozed off. When Hermione awoke, she saw that she was sleeping on Harry shoulder, Ginny was sleeping on her, and Ron was drooling on the window (probably thinking of Lavender or Parvati). Hermione was quite startled seeing as Harry had his arm around her waist. But that was okay, they were friends. "Ooo my", said Mrs. Weasley, "I don't really want to wake them up, they look so peaceful". "That's ok Mrs. Weasley, I'll wake them", said Hermione. She woke up Ginny and Ron first and they exited the car. Now the task of awaking Harry. She took her long delicate finger and made soft circles on his cheeks. "Time to wake up sleepy head", she said in a low sultry voice. He smiled but did not get up. She thought for a while and then she did something that she always wanted to do. She came up close and kissed his cheeks and then led a trial of kisses to his mouth. "Okay I'm up. Thank you for a good morning kiss", Harry said in a husky voice. "We have to help them you know, so get off you tush Sleeping Beauty", said Hermione quietly. "You like my tush?" he asked. Hermione just started to laugh. "Let's go", she said in her regular voice.  
Harry and Hermione removed their bags and went into the Burrow. As the arrived inside the cozy little abode, they could see so many bright colors, gadgets, pictures of all the children, and many more nostalgic references. "We only have a week until September 1st, other than that, I'll show you to your room", said Ginny to Hermione. "Here. I'll help you with your stuff", said Harry. Both Ginny and Hermione smiled. "You'll be in my room with me", said Ginny, "The bathroom is across the hall, and next door to us is the boys room. My mum and dad's room is straight down the hall if you ever need them". Hermione walked into Ginny's room. It was a small pink room with dragons everywhere. There was her bed and then there was a rollaway for the guests. Harry put her stuff there on top of the rollaway. "Do you want to come downstairs to get something to eat?" Ginny asked. "No thank you, Gin. I'll unpack for now", replied Hermione. "If you want me I'll be downstairs", said Ginny. "And I'll be in the other room", said Harry. Soon after they left and Hermione was unpacking her clothing and school stuff.  
Hermione heard a faint swish of breeze, but she notice the window wasn't open. She paid no attention to it and went along with her packing. She reached the draw and looked in to the window and saw red eyes that disappeared after a while. Hermione dropped her stuff and ran into the other room where Harry was. "Something.in the.I saw it!" yelled Hermione. "Wait, slow down" said Harry calmly, "What did you see?" "I was unpacking and then I looked in the mirror and saw these red eyes but then they disappeared", said Hermione all in one. "Eyes? Show me where you saw them", said Harry puzzled. Hermione carried him where she saw the eyes. But now on the mirror said,  
I'm back! Hermione cringed when she saw the message on the mirror. Did someone want her dead? "Harry, that wasn't there before", she yelped. "Ron, Mr. Weasley! Come quick!" yelled Harry. With that, a sudden rush of footsteps came up the staircase. They both rushed through the door. When they saw the message, they stood there in silence with pale, white faces agape in horror. "Who would write something on the mirror and it seems to be written in." Ron said puzzled as he touched the writing, "in blood". "And another strange thing", started Harry, "is that before this happened, Hermione saw red eyes in the mirror that disappeared." "Is that true?" asked Mr. Weasley. Hermione nodded yes. She now had a brim of tears on her eyes. Harry put his arm around her trying to comfort her. Ron turned slightly red. "It's probably Fred and George, you know how those two are". "But then how do you explain the red eyes?" asked Hermione with tears flowing freely. "Fred and George couldn't have done it. They were with me all day", said Mr. Weasley. Harry and Hermione turned to Ron. "Okay, I guess we'll have to stand guard in this room tonight", said Ron. "No that's okay, it's go now, and I told you before I don't want to be a bother", said Hermione, tears now starting to stop. "All right then, if anything happens, you now where to find us", said Mr. Weasley. Everybody left the room except for Harry and Hermione.  
Hermione was sitting on the bed trying to recap what had just happened. Why me? She thought. Don't worry. I'll be here with you said a voice in her head. She looked up and Harry had a smirk. "Wait! I'm confused, how are you in my head?" asked Hermione. "Oh, you didn't know? I'm a telepath. One of the few small things you missed out in Divination", said Harry, "That's why I read your thought and got you this", Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was no ordinary necklace; it was the one Hermione saw in the shop. "Oh my, it's the one I saw at the accessory store. But it was a fortune. You didn't have to do that," said Hermione with fresh tears flowing. "I didn't have to, yeah, but I wanted to. You are my best friend but I want to be more than just friends", said Harry. "Are you saying?" asked Hermione inches away from Harry's face. "Yes. Will you be mine?" Hermione kissed his cheek. "Wait, I didn't quite get your answer. What was that again?" Harry said joking around. Hermione inched closer and kissed him on his lips. Harry put his arm around her waist and one by her neck. Hermione encircled his neck with her arms. She felt his embrace and loved his scent. They were snogging for a couple of minutes when, "Hey Hermione, Gin." Ron came in.  
They stopped and were frozen as Ron was standing there, just witnessed what had happened. "I never knew that my sister's room is snog fest", said Ron quite angrily. "Oh this is what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want to mess up our friendship", Hermione said turning pink. Ron sort of calmed down when he saw Hermione changing color. "Hey, you won't ever mess up our friendship. We will always be friends forever. Anyways, I knew Harry had a crush on someone but never even told me", whispered Ron into Hermione's ear. Hermione giggled. "Hey, what's so funny?" Harry asked. "Oh don't you worry", said Ron, "I'm okay now. But I can't believe you never told me it was Hermione." "Well, at least you know now", said Harry. "Let's go downstairs", said Hermione.  
That week seemed to fly because to everyone's surprise, September 1st had arrived. They were all packed and where on their way to King's Cross. When they finally arrived, Hermione saw Parvati and Lavender. She also saw that Ron was over Hermione and was drooling over Parvati. "Okay, let's make our way to Platform 9 ¾", said Mrs. Weasley, " also, Ron, you better take care of your sister while your there, I don't want any trouble, you've got me?" "Yes mum", said Ron solemnly. Finally, they all arrived to the platform and were on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone started to board the train. " 'Arry 'at you?" said a familiar voice. "Hagrid!" creamed Harry. "Wow! You've grown. 'Atch oot from 'em girls!" Hagrid said with a sly look on his face, "Mione, you look great, too". "Well we'd better get going, see ya Hagrid. After shoving through first and second years, the bunch found a compartment to sit. "Hey look, it's the Potter fan club!" said yet another familiar voice. "Malfoy", said Harry sternly. Not to everyone's surprise, it was. "Eh, Potter, what does your club get for praising you? Their life saved?" said Malfoy snickering. "Get a life why don't you and then probably you too can be saved", said Harry not paying him any attention. Everyone in the compartment started to laugh. "What are you laughing, eh, Granger, you filthy lil' Mudblood", barked Malfoy and then left. "He's got to have a personality check", said Hermione trying to control her laughter. "But you've got to admit, he does look fine" whispered Ginny into Hermione's ear. The two girls started to laugh. Ron and Harry looked puzzled. "Oh I love your necklace Hermione, isn't that the one you saw at the shop?" asked Ginny. "Yeah, Harry got it for me", she said looking at the necklace and then smiling at Harry. "Does Ron now about you guys?" whispered Ginny. Hermione nodded yes.  
It was a long ride to Hogwarts. Food came and went and so did some entertainment (Neville received a Howler on the train from his grandmother). Hermione started to get tired and fell asleep on Harry's arm with her Transfiguration book open on her lap. Harry closed her book and wrapped her with his coat. Inside his coat he was gently stroking her arm. He was looking at her adoringly and hoped to always be with her. "Awww! Isn't that cute Ron", asked Ginny. "I think I'm going to be sick", said Ron. Ginny pinched him and then went to find her other friends. Hermione was dreaming a wonderful dream, a dream where you wished never to be awaken from. But then her dream plunged into darkness, and those mysterious red eyes appeared again. Who are you? She thought. You will suffer! Said a voice. She felt a shake. "Wake up Hermione", said Harry urgently. Hermione woke up frightened and sweating. "Are you okay? You were kicking and screaming", said Harry puzzled. "The eyes.that voice!" said Hermione in a trance. "Eyes? You mean the same ones you saw? And what voice?" asked Harry. "A voice said 'I will suffer' and those same eyes were there", said Hermione clutching to Harry's arm. "Mione! Look at your necklace!" Harry screamed. Hermione looked down and saw that her necklace was slightly glowing. "T-that's-s p-probably j-just the s-sun reflecting on I-it", stuttered Hermione. "Yeah okay, but what about your dream?" asked Harry. "I was just probably scared for something like that to happen again. Don't worry, I feel safe", replied Hermione. "I just don't want anything to happen to you," said Harry in a whisper. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me", said Hermione coming closer to his embrace lying on his chest. She looked around the compartment and saw that Ron and Ginny wasn't there.  
"Where is Ginny and Ron?" she asked. "Ginny went to find her other friends when you were sleeping and Ron is probably for all I know snogging Parvati", snickered Harry. They were now approaching Hogwarts. The train came to a steady and slow stop. They all filed out. Hermione finally caught up with Ginny who was stunned and had so much to tell her. Hermione also caught a glance at Ron who was covered with kisses from Parvati and had her on his arm. Harry was getting their stuff loaded on the trolley that would take their stuff to their common rooms. They all finally got to Hogwarts and they all had to go to the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione were together hand in hand when they saw Dumbledore. "Ah just the two people I wanted to see", he said, "I have some exciting news for you two. Sit down and you'll hear it". Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled but still were puzzled with what the surprise was. Dumbledore left them and went to the table that was on the stage. "Welcome back students of Hogwarts!" he said, "For many, you know who I am, and for others you will figure out soon enough. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. These people seated next to me will be you future teachers, if you are first years you will get to know them". He continued, "Also for all you fist years, the prefects are the head people for each house. This year there will be a new Head Girl and Head Boy. They are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Will you please come on stage?" Harry and Hermione jumped for joy as they went to the stage. There were loads of claps and hooting from the Gryffindor section and slight claps and cheers from Slytherin. Both Hermione and Harry bowed and then Professor McGonagall assisted them off stage where she would show them their new dormitories. Hermione couldn't wait. She was so excited and Harry could see that.  
Professor McGonagall led them up to the seventh floor, passed the Gryffindor common room and to a portrait of a lady with black hair with roses on her lap. McGonagall told them their new password, which was 'lily-of-the-valley'. With that, the portrait swung open and they went through. "Here as you can see, are your new dormitories where you will be staying through out the year", said McGonagall, "Also let me inform you, no one else is allowed in here except for you two. Okay?" she gave both of them a stern look. "Okay, now let me take you on the grand tour, here as you can see is the study with your very own library. And to the right of the book case is your room, Miss Granger and to the left is yours, Mr. Potter." They both looked at the doors. On the doors it self had their initials, 'HG' for Hermione and 'HP' for Harry. McGonagall went on, "There is a bath in there that connects both of your rooms. Each of you has your own bath accessories but you only have access to your own. Both of you can access the bathroom through the doors in your room", she gave them a stern look and went on, "There is a door near the fireplace where you can get into the Gryffindor common room but the others can not, and also you are responsible that everyone is there by curfew or points will be taken away. Well that is it, I hope you do well, and no horseplay!" McGonagall left. "It's like she doesn't trust us", said Harry slyly.  
I'm going to unpack my stuff now and then later I want to take a soothing bath", said Hermione. "Okay love", Harry said giving Hermione a kiss on her temple, "I'll go meet up with Ron". Hermione smiled and went to her room. Inside had the most beautiful bed with of course the Gryffindor colors and also the curtains were the same but seemed to be thinner and more manageable. She had her own desk and radio that was programmed to play the type of music she liked. On the desk had a note. It said, Dear Hermione,  
Instead of having to pack your clothes one by one, you just put the  
trunk in the closet, close the door and then open it again. I hexed it  
just for you so you would have more time. Also, the portrait that is  
hanging over the desk can be used to see into the Gryffindor common  
room. Little hints and tips for the new Head Girl.  
I know you'll make me proud,  
~Professor M. McGonagall. Hermione checked out all that McGonagall had told her and everything went just like she said. She looked in the portrait and saw Harry and Ron playing Wizards Chess. Ron also had Parvati drooling over him, but it looked like Harry had won the game. Hermione snickered and went to find some clothes to put on after she took her bath. She went to the closest and took out a green turtleneck that had bell sleeves, and black flared jeans that had no back pockets. She took out her under clothes and a Gryffindor towel that was put in her closet. She went to the bathroom and saw a humungous tub on one side and a stand up shower on the other. The whole bathroom had burgundy, cream, and gold everywhere. She went over to the bath and saw that there were different nozzles and a cabinet had the 'HG' on it. The different nozzles had different names for different scents. There were four (rose, exotic, sandalwood, fruits, and vanilla). Hermione opened the cabinet and found a pedicure/manicure set, a shaving set with wax, a sponge, shampoo of many scents, and conditioners. There were also many different glitters, and lip-glosses, with a note that said to put in her room. She went to the tub and filled the water with vanilla scented water and she put some bubbles in there, too. She soaked in the tub and felt so dreamily. On the other side of the dormitory, Harry was coming back from Gryffindor. When he arrived in has room, he smelled the scent of vanilla. He followed the scent all around his room and then into the bathroom. There he saw his goddess in luxury. He wanted to pamper her more. He sneaked over to the tub and took some conditioner and started to message her head. She sighed and felt happy. After she opened her eyes and saw Harry. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she said dreamily. "Trying to make you happy" said Harry silkily. "Well you are", she said. Harry kept on messaging her and then kissed her neck. "Harry", she said in her normal voice, "Let me go and change and then we'll finish this snog fest." "No, meet me at the lake for a surprise at sundown, okay?" "Okay", she said. He kissed her neck and left. Hermione felt like a princess, feeling all pretty and happy. She shaved her legs and then dried up and left the tub. She brought the lip-glosses and glitter with her. She creamed her skin and started to put on her clothes. She combed her hair up into a tight bun with curls coming out of it. She put some glitter that matched her sweater in her hair to make it look smoother. She looked in the mirror near the dresser and thought, 'I hope Harry likes it'. She didn't want to fancy up seeing as it was just Harry. Hermione went downstairs to the Great Hall. There she saw Ginny waving to her. "Hey, have you seen Harry?" asked Ginny. "Yeah, why?" replied Hermione. ""He has something so romantic stored for you. I couldn't believe it when he told me. But I'm sworn to secrecy and I won't tell you a single word," said Ginny. "That's okay, I would really want to see what he has cooked up on his own, but it must be really romantic if you like it so much", she said. It was now 5:35 P.M. It wouldn't be sundown until 7:15. Ginny could see that Hermione was lovestrucked. Hermione sat there and daydreamed of what could happen. It was just the first day of school. What could he have done so much? "Mione can you help me with my Potions homework?" asked Ginny. "Huh, what?" Hermione said startled. "Oh sorry". "That's okay. What did you want?" "Can you help me with a return homework for Potions?" asked Ginny again. "Okay", she said. Hermione helped Ginny and went to the library to research for Ginny. "Granger, Potter's been boasting that you're his girlfriend", said a familiar voice. She turned around and saw it was Malfoy. "Your problem is?" she asked. "Yes, matter a fact, your adding into Potter's fan club, I thought you were smarter than that". "Oh well, too bad for you", she said angrily. She had gotten the books and left the library. She went back to the Great Hall and helped Ginny. She helped Ginny so much she was sure she'd get more than just an A+. She looked at her watch. "Oh no, it's 7:10. It's going to take me a good 15 minutes to get to the lake. Sorry Ginny, I've got to go", she said in a rush. "Okay, hope you have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" snickered Ginny. Hermione ran all the way across Hogwarts grounds. She couldn't believe how big this place was, for how long she was in the school. After 10 minutes, she finally got to the lake and found a bench where she could sit. 'Where could Harry be?" she thought. She got up to stretch, and felt someone put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who", the voice said huskily. Hermione removed the hands and turned around. It was of course Harry. He looked so handsome with his beige crew neck sweater and baggy blue jeans. "Wow! You look amazing", said Harry. "You do, too. And you even combed your hair, but can I do one adjustment?" she asked. He nodded yes. She took her hands and went through his hair and shook it up. "Hey", he said, "You didn't like it combed?" "I like it better this way. You look very debonair this way", she complimented. Harry blushed. "So what is this big surprise I've been hearing about?" "Don't worry, you'll see." They watched the sunset with Harry's arms around her waist. Harry went to get something out of the bushes, it was his broom. "Come on, get on", he said. "Harry, you know I don't like flying", said Hermione. "Come on", he said using the puppy dog pout. "Okay", she said letting out a sigh. As soon as she sat on the broomstick, they raced up past the clouds. Harry was holding her waist very tightly. Hermione had her eyes closed and then finally they stopped. She peeped out and saw the most beautiful sight! They were high over the clouds, with millions of stars over head, and the biggest crescent moon she had ever seen. "My God, its beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Not as beautiful as you", Harry said. Hermione blushed. "Wait that's not it, look", Harry said pointing out to a section of stars. The stars seemed to move, taking shape and making words. Finally it was done and it said, "I LOVE YOU!" Hermione was awestricken. She looked at Harry with tears coming down. Harry brought his hand closer to her face, wiped the tears away and kissed her. Hermione pulled back a little and said, "I love you, too". "I will move the stars just for you", Harry said dreamily. He kissed her back and the started to descend slowly back to the ground. When they finally approached the ground there was a small picnic. "Harry, why are you doing all of this?" she asked. "To say thank you for helping me, being there for me, being my friend, and also because I just want to spoil you", he snickered. They sat down and ate. When they were done, they threw away the garbage and wrapped up in the blanket watching all the animals go to sleep. Hermione fell asleep on Harry's chest. She loved his embrace and wanted to stay there forever as she floated away into a blissful slumber. She was clutching on to the necklace Harry had given to her. She never lasted a day without it. Harry saw Hermione sleeping and picked her up and held her in his arms. Hand behind her head and hand behind her knees. When he finally approached the portrait hole, he kissed her head. "Sleeping Beauty, time to get up", said Harry in a low voice. Hermione stretched and yawned and finally got up. "Hey", said Harry enchanting Hermione, "Let's go in and cuddle by the fireplace". "Okay", she said kissing him by his ear. When they went in, Hermione went to get a big, comfy quilt, and Harry started the fire. When Hermione came out of her room seeing Harry in total darkness with only the fire illuminating the figure of his body, she went crazy to be in his arms. "Hey, you got the blanket, let's sit then", he said. "Okay" were the only words Hermione managed to say. They sat together on the floor by the fireplace, hugging very tightly. "I can't believe this is our last year here", said Harry, "I mean, all the adventures we had to go through, and about 3 different Defense Against the dark Arts Teachers". "Yeah, I can't believe it either", said Hermione snickering, "So what do you want to do when you're older?" "Me well, I would like to be Seeker for the Chudely Cannons, or to be Headmaster here after Dumbledore. He taught me a lot and I could pass it on to another lucky student", said Harry, "What about you?" "Well, I would like to be a scientist for the wizarding world, you know, invent new things for wizards, find cures, and stuff like that", said Hermione. "Wow! You would do great in a field like that", he said looking straight into Hermione's brown eyes. "You really think so? Ron just makes it seem like I have no life", she said. "Forget Ron and what he says, your life is what you want to make it, no one can tell you different", he said. At that moment, it was like her heart melted and she kissed him. "Wow. What was that for?" he asked. "For making me feel special", she said. He kissed her neck leaving a trail of kisses to her mouth. After a few minutes, Hermione pulled away, "Sorry, it is getting late and we do have a full day tomorrow". "Okay, I'll see you in the morning then". They both parted and went into their rooms. Hermione was giddy and happy and couldn't wait to tell Ginny. She undressed and put on her pajamas and put her necklace by the window. She turned not noticing that the necklace gave an eerie glow. For the next couple of days, Harry and Hermione were the most talked about couple. Hermione of course, always told Ginny about their dates and Ginny always wished that were she. Ginny had recently started dating Draco, and Ron was in a nutshell. He couldn't stand him, but as long as he didn't hurt her, he didn't have to hurt him. It was the ending of November and everyone was excited for the holiday season to come. Thanksgiving was over and Christmas was coming. Snow had come down for three days straight, forcing everyone to stay inside the school. This gave Harry and Hermione more work today. Their task was to get everyone into the Great Hall for an announcement by Dumbledore. They finally got everyone in and they went in themselves. "Please be seated", asked the Professors on stage at their Houses. "Ah, Okay", said Dumbledore beginning, "As you can see, winter has let its glory out and everyone has to be cramp inside. We are dreadfully sorry, because we could see we that the Professors have to give you extra work to make up for that. Tonight the snow should stop, and as reward for all of you, there are no classes for the next two days!" Everyone jumped for joy, they were all going outside. "Also", continued Dumbledore, "There will be a Christmas Dance the day before vacation. Make sure you look your best." Harry looked at Hermione who was clearly across the room talking to Professor Flitwick. She came running to him after. Harry gave a goofy grin and said, "Milady, will you have the honor of attending the Christmas Dance with me?" Harry had his had out as if they were in the Renaissance. Hermione smiled, held his hand and said, "Yes sir knight, I will be more than graciously honored to be escorted by you". Harry kissed her hand, as Hermione turned pink. "But first, Flitwick wants me to help him decorate", she said. "But I wanted you to come with me outside and play in the snow. Fresh air is good for you, you know?" Harry said. "Let me help him and then I'm all yours". "Okay", he muttered like a five year old, "I'll come and help, you never know. He might need some extra hands." They left their corners and went to Professor Flitwick. He gave them their job after all the students left the Great Hall. They had to decorate the biggest tree in the Great Hall that was on the stage. Harry brought out the decorations from the closets and Hermione used Wingardium Leviosa to levitate the ladders. After getting all of that, they got to work. "Hermione, you better be okay up there, we don't want you to fall", said Harry as she climbed the ladder. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl now!" snickered Hermione. It took Harry and Hermione three full hours to decorate the tree. It was nearly dinner and for their hard work, they were awarded fifty points each. There was one last thing to do. Hermione had to put the star on the tree. Dumbledore waited as all the students were in the Great Hall to put the star on. When everyone was there, he said, "Students of Hogwarts, when Miss Granger places the star on top the Christmas tree, the Christmas season will officially start!" There was uproar of clapping and cheering. Hermione carefully stretched out, Harry constantly looking at her. She placed the star successfully and now she had to come down. Hermione didn't feel good, she felt as if something went through her body. Harry saw Hermione stand there, not moving, as if something came over her. Hermione felt dizzy, and had shut her eyes and fall back. Everyone saw her fall from the height. Harry was panicking, trying to think of a spell, and then it came to him, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" He yelled with all his might and brought her gently down. Everyone watched in shock as Hermione was brought slowly to the floor. "HERMIONE! ARE YOU OKAY?" screamed Harry. Up from the table came Ginny, Ron, all the professors, Dumbledore, and Madame Pompfrey. They all circled her as the students were in shock talking about what they just saw. Harry tried to read her mind, when he did all he heard was an eerie voice that said, "She will suffer!" Harry couldn't believe what he heard, and when he looked at her face, he could see that she was paler than usual. He looked further down to her neck and saw her necklace eerie glow and then stop. "Okay, okay! Some conjure up a stretcher and let me take her to the hospital wing", said Madame Pompfrey. Harry did so, and brought Hermione upstairs. While bringing her back upstairs, he couldn't help but rewinding his thoughts and hearing the voice, over and over again. Also to see his beloved fall and nearly dying in front of him was so much for words. They finally arrived and Harry placed her on the hospital bed. There she laid, in her regular jeans and peasant top. He couldn't help but feel so sorry tears almost fell from his eyes. Harry stayed with her all night, missing the biggest snowball fight, but he didn't care one bit. Harry awoke the next day to see Hermione was up, too, but not quite all herself. "Hermione, are you all right?" he asked. "Yes, I'm okay", she said. "What happened up there?" he asked. "I don't know, all I remember is that when I closed my eyes, I saw something glowing and then it stopped. When I was in total darkness all I heard is 'She will suffer' repeating constantly. It was as if something took over my body and just did whatever to it". "Take over your body? How could something take over your body?" he asked. "There are a lot of things that go on at this school, but also I guess it was just me", she said. "Couldn't be, you would never do something like that", Harry said sternly. He couldn't believe it but she was talking such nonsense. "All I know is that I didn't feel right and felt dizzy, I guess I shouldn't of been so high up", she retorted. "Finally, something that makes sense!" he exclaimed. Hermione gave him a stern look. Madame Pompfrey came in, took her temperature and gave her some medicine. "You can leave now. You look quite better", she said. "Come on, let's get your things", said Harry. Harry gave Hermione her robes and held her bag for her. Hermione saw that he had something on his mind, but left it in his head. "Are you still up for going in the snow?" she asked him. "If you're up to it", he said. She gave him a quick smile. "Let me change and I'll meet you outside". "Okay, I'll be with Ron", he said. Hermione went to the portrait hole, said the password and went in. She changed into a very thick pants and a very heavy sweater. She put on her necklace under her sweater and left the room. She felt as if she was being watched when she was walking down the corridors, but didn't mind it. She finally approached the main entrance and opened the door. A sudden breeze ruffled her hair and made her shut her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw a winter wonderland. There were many people outside. Ginny saw her and was calling her to come. Hermione went towards Ginny and they started to talk. "So are you going to the Christmas ball with Harry?" she asked. "Of course", Hermione said smiling, "Are you going with Draco?" "Yeah, but just if Ron doesn't kill him first pointing to the snow war that was going on. She saw Harry and Ron together on a team against Malfoy. Malfoy hit Ron with a snowball but Harry hit him over the head with another. "Ooh, I'll get you Potter!" he yelled. "Ha ha ha", laughed Harry. Harry waved when he saw Hermione and he motioned for her to join the fun. She declined the welcome and continued to talk to Ginny. "So do you have a dress?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Yeah, but I was still wondering if I could take a look at some of yours, if you don't mind me asking, but my dress used to be my mum's", she said. "That's okay, you can borrow one of mine if you want, but I only brought four. So I picked one and then you have three to pick from", said Hermione, "I'll have to ask McGonagall for permission to bring you into my room, but I now she'll say yes". At that moment, Harry hit Hermione with a snowball. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yelled, "YOU'LL PAY!" She grabbed a bunch of snow and ran after him throwing snowball after snowball. "Na na, you can't catch me!" he played. He turned and was still running, he turned around and saw that Hermione wasn't there anymore. "Looking for me?" He turned around and it seemed that Hermione apparated in front of him. She pushed him down to the ground and pushed snow in his face. They started to laugh. Harry pushed her over so that he was now on top of her. Hermione saw hi glasses were still filled with snow. She took of his glasses and the snow fell. He was laughing and smiling at her. "That's what you get, Mr. Potter", she said. "And this is what you get", he said with a gleam in his eyes. He lowered his head closer to hers. His breath melting her lips and soothing her body. As their lips met, Hermione heard footsteps. "Eww! Can't you do that somewhere else?" yelled Draco. Harry pulled away from Hermione and helped her up. They saw Ron, Draco, and Ginny staring at them "What happened Malfoy? Not man enough to snog your girl in the snow?" At that moment, Draco grabbed Ginny and kissed her passionately. "Good going Harry! Now I've got to pry them apart from each other!" yelled Ron. Harry didn't really care; he saw that Malfoy changed for the better. "Let's go", said Hermione, "I'm getting cold". Harry and Hermione walked together arm in arm back to the entrance. Before they got to the portrait hole, McGonagall was there. Hermione asked if Ginny could come and she said yes and only Ginny. They approached the portrait hole and went in. "I'm going to take a shower", said Hermione, "If you want there is some hot chocolate, I'll brew it afterwards." "Okay, whatever you want", he said. Hermione took a quick shower and changed into a flannel p.j.'s and a black tank top. Inside was very warm and she didn't want to bake herself. She had washed her hair and had just towel dried it. She saw that she still had her necklace on. When she went to take it off, something made her change her mind. She combed out her hair and left it out. She left her room and saw Harry on the couch with open arms. She went over and it seemed that he brewed the hot chocolate himself. He wrapped her in the quilt and held he tightly. There, they fell into a blissful slumber in front of the roaring fire. Three days passed with excruciating work from all of the Professors to make up for the lost time. They only had two more days until the Christmas ball. Ginny went to see Hermione to pick out a dress. Hermione picked out a gold straight dress with an asymmetrical cut at the end. A swirl of flowers that were in darker gold went around her body and stopped at the end of the dress. Ginny picked a baby blue dress that has no straps but had beaded flowers through out. They both knew they were going to look good for the ball. "Thanks so much for letting me borrow your dress. I have perfect shoes to go with this!" squealed Ginny. "Anytime", said Hermione, "I have some work to finish out, so I'm going to the library, want to come?" "Sorry, I'm meeting Draco", said Ginny dreamily. Hermione just grinned. Before Ginny left she said, "Wear that necklace, it matches perfectly with your dress!" "Okay". Another two days passed and thoughts of the Christmas ball filled Hermione's head. She wanted to look perfect. Parvati promised to do her make up and Lavender wanted to do her nails. The day of the ball finally arrived. Parvati had just finished putting on the dark brown lip-gloss that brought out her lips against her milky white skin. Lavender painted her nails in a natural brown that shined in the light. "Oh my, look at our creation", said Parvati. "Wow, Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Lavender squealed. Hermione looked in the mirror. She looked exquisite. Her hair was on top her head with curls coming down. The make up on her eyelids brought out her eyes. Parvati and Lavender were already dressed and brought Hermione down with them to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was there, too. Ron was adjusting Harry's tie, so he didn't see her. "What's the matter Ron?" asked Harry. Ron just pointed. Harry turned around and saw Hermione, all decked out, looking more amazing than usual. Harry's jaw dropped and he couldn't say a thing. Hermione went over to Harry. He was still stunned, but she knew what to do. She kissed him right in front of everyone making them all silent. When she was done they all cheered. Harry was still stunned but this time was from the kiss. "Harry", said Ron. "Uh-er-yeah", stuttered Harry. "Are you going to go to the ball with lip-gloss on your lips", he snickered. Embarrassed, Harry wiped it off, but still felt the kiss. Hermione came back to Harry. "Harry, can you go get Malfoy and make him wait in front of the portrait hole?" she asked. "Okay", he said and left. Ginny came down the stairs looking absolutely breathtaking. All the boys started to crowd her. "Okay, okay, break it up boys", yelled Ron, "My little sister has her heart out to someone all ready, so move aside". Ginny gave him a hug and then a little kiss from sister to brother. "Okay, Ginny, Harry went to get Malfoy. He will be waiting in front of the portrait hole. There you'll make your appearance", said Hermione. "Thank you ever so much! And you look great!" Ginny replied. Harry came rushing back. "Okay, Malfoy is here". "Hold on", said Lavender, "I've got an idea". Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione huddled together. After they started to laugh. "Okay", said Ginny. The girls lined up. Hermione first, Lavender second, Parvati third, and Ginny fourth. "Okay all boys out now", said Hermione, but there was only Ron and Harry. "We'll wait outside, we've got to see!" said Ron. Outside, Draco was waiting patiently with a corsage. There he saw Ron and Harry come out. "Where's Ginny all ready?" he asked "You'll see soon enough", Harry said. The portrait door swung open. Out came Hermione, she went up to Draco. "Are you ready?" she said slyly and then went to Harry. Out came Lavender and she said, "You're not ready!" and she went and stood next to her date that was coming down the hall. Parvati came out and went to Draco. She went close to his ear and said, "Here comes your bombshell". She left him and went to Ron. Ginny came out and Draco jaw dropped wide open. Harry patted him on his back. "Same thing happened to me when Hermione came out". "Hello", Ginny said to Draco. "You..ahh..loo..uh..hi", Draco managed to say. He put the corsage on her hand and kissed her holding her waist close to him. "That's enough, you two", said Ron, "I've got my eye on you, Malfoy." They all finally left and went to the ball that was taking place in the Great Hall. The ceiling was bewitched so I could see outside. The sky was starry and dark as couples danced below it. Harry held out his hand. Hermione graciously accepted and started to dance. "Hermione, you really look absolutely amazing", Harry said. "You look so handsome yourself, Potter", she replied. "I see you never take off that necklace I gave you", he said. "I really love it and don't want to", she said. They danced and danced the whole night away. They saw Ginny and Draco together. Ginny lying her head under Draco chin. They also saw Parvati and Ron dancing together, Ron still eyeing Draco. The slow dance came and many of the couples left except for a few couples. Harry and Hermione are still there, having the time of their life. Hermione hugged Harry, taking in his scent and Harry, doing the same with her hair, smelling hints of strawberry. Then they looked at each other, gazing deep into each other's eyes. Hermione saw the gaze she wanted. The emerald gaze. They inched closer and kissed and then heard a noise that ended the ball. They walked together; hand in hand back to the dormitory. They went through the portrait hole. "Had fun?" Harry asked. "A wonderful time", Hermione replied. "Can I have one more dance?" "But the dance is over" "Not for us", Harry said holding her. With a flick of his hand, slow music came on once again. Hermione loved it when he surprised her, but she loved every time she was with him. She never wanted to leave. "This is like a dream come true, I can't wait for my parents to meet you someday", Hermione said. "I hope they adore me as much as I adore you", he replied. Hermione started to blush. "Umm, I think its time to end the dance once more. Sorry to spoil the fun, but I rather spend time with you when I'm more awake". "I understand", Harry said, "Good Night". "Good Night". Hermione went into her room and changed into her p.j.'s thinking of the ball and she felt. She knew she loved him and will always. Hermione went to the mirror, but to her surprise, she wasn't the only thing she saw in it. She saw a shadowy figure next to her. She was going to scream, as the thing casted a spell on her that made her drop to the floor. All she heard was, "Your day has arrived". Morning cleared and Harry awoke with a sense of sadness. He knew something had to wrong. His scar was paining him and was throbbing. It was raining outside. He went into the common room and called out for Hermione. She did not answer. 'She must have gotten up early', he thought. He got dressed and went to the Great Hall. He did not see her there either. He went to his friends who were sitting down. "Hey Ginny, have you seen Hermione?" he asked her. "No, I haven't seen her all morning, I thought she would be with you", said Ginny worried. "Well let's see if she's with any of the teachers", said Harry as they split up. They met back in their spot. "Not one of them saw Hermione either", said Ginny now even more worried. "Let's ask Ron", he said. "I'll go ask the girls and boys in the dorms", said Ginny. A half an hour later and there was still no sign of Hermione. "I've go to tell McGonagall, Ginny, you go to class". She nodded and went straight to class. "Professor McGonagall!" Harry called out when he arrived to her office, "Hermione is missing!" "What, that can't be! Are you sure you checked everywhere?" she asked worried. "Yes! Everywhere and all over!" he yelled. "I'll send out a search party, you go inform the teachers", she said in a rush. Harry left the room, and then he remembered, he had the Marauders Map, he could probably find her there. He rushed and told all the teachers and then went to his room. He searched his drawers and found the rolled up piece of parchment. He laid it on his dresser and said, "I am up to no good". It opened and showed all of Hogwarts. He said, "Hermione Granger". There he saw a little spot within the Forbidden Forest. 'What is she doing in there', he thought. It was know lunch and it was raining so heavily outside. He went and gathered up Ginny, Ron, and Draco. Draco could help, because Harry knew he changed.  
  
"She's in the Forbidden Forest", he told everyone, "but we'll have to go by nightfall". They all nodded their head in agreement. But Harry knew he couldn't wait any longer, he had to find her. He restrained himself for most of the day. It was nearly nightfall and they all met at the entrance. Harry had his Invisibility Cloak and was ready. They all hid and went into the forbidden Forest. Ron had the map and was directing them. When they were in the heart of the forest, they all saw a figure. "Hermione!" Harry called out as he ran out from underneath the cloak. He ran but then the closer he got the weaker he felt. Then he collapsed on the floor. He got up with in a few minutes. He saw that Hermione was floating several feet off the ground. "Harry are you okay", they all called now revealing themselves from underneath the cloak. They all watched as the sky turned cloudy and pitch black. Then they all saw some sort of red swirl coming from Hermione's necklace. It swirled around her and then tossed her aside into a tree. "NO!" Harry yelled as he saw her in pain. She had fallen through the branches and was now on the floor. Harry was running towards her, not getting any closer. 'What is happening?' he thought. All he heard was , 'The end is near'. The red swirl was now taking shape. As it did, they all were horrified at what it turned into. It was Voldemort. "Ah! I'm back once again for you, young Potter!" He was still weak and Harry could see that. "What a good boy of you for giving your Mudblood girlfriend an enchanted necklace!" he hissed. Harry ran towards Hermione and grabbed the necklace off her neck. "That orb was my imprisonment, but I was still able to escape! You will never defeat me!" Harry watched as Voldemort sent thunderbolts towards him cutting off his connection with Hermione. "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" yelled Harry. Everyone ran towards Harry as they tried to help him. "Ah! Little Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you. Are you here to join me or shall you die with your Weasley girl?" "Leave Ginny out of it. How were you able to live after you were drained your powers by the many blunders you went through?" "Ah, little Malfoy, I lived simply by this Mudblood's fears, giving her nightmares at night, let me break out but unless I don't get back that necklace, I will never be completely free" he hissed once again. "STOP CALLING HER MUDBLOOD, SHE WILL AND WILL ALWAYS E A BETTER SOCERESS THAN YOU"LL EVER WANT TO BE!" Harry yelled again. Harry ran towards Hermione and brought her to the middle. Hermione was now slowly regaining consciousness. Harry gave her the necklace to hold, "Don't let him get it", he told her. She nodded still weak. "EVERYBODY, LISTEN! AT THE COUNT OF THREE, EVERYBODY CAST THEIR STRONGEST SPELLS! OKAY? ONE.TWO.THREE!" Everybody did so and there was a bright silver light. Hermione through the necklace into the light where Voldemort was now being sucked into. With a terrible noise and moaning coming from with in Voldemort he was finally sucked into the necklace and the white light destroyed it. There was a slight explosion of multicolor lights and noises that knocked everyone off their feet. Hermione was knocked up more as she was hit in the head by a tree branch. Harry rushed towards her, "Hermione, wake up it's over now". She was only able to open her eyes and smile but then close it again. Everyone else came to see. Ginny took her hand, "She's still alive, and she has a pulse". "Let's get her to the hospital", said Ron. "Wait, the orb from the necklace is gone. Are you sure we destroyed it?" asked Draco. "Yes we did. When I asked you to all cast your strongest spell, you were all showing how many are loyal to me instead of the dark forces and plus love conquers all", Harry said quite weak. "Okay come on, we don't know how much time we have", said Ginny. Everybody helped Harry as he brought Hermione up to the hospital. McGonagall and Dumbledore were there. "Ah! See you arrived", said Dumbledore. "Sorry sir, we-well I couldn't bear to be apart from her and had to find her", said Harry. "You could have been killed", said McGonagall very solemnly, "But you could have been killed countless times by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, couldn't you?" "Harry smiled. "Let's get Miss Granger on to a bed", said Dumbledore. Madame Pompfrey saw the condition of Hermione and quickly made everyone leave. It was a week and a half before Hermione got out of the hospital. She had suffered many broken bones and also a mild concussion. Harry was in the common room and couldn't wait to see how she was doing. Before he could turn around he heard a faint voice. "Hello Harry". As he turned around, he saw Hermione with a cast. He ran to her and hugged her. "Ooh ouch, not that tight, my bones have healed all the way", she said softly. "Oh, sorry", he said looking at her chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you for defending me and helping me." she said starting to cry. "I would always help you, through thick and thin", he said bringing his hand to her cheek wiping away the tears. He started to go over a scar she had below her eye. "You went through more than any of us", he said smiling, "and will always love you". "I will always love you, too", she said tipsy toeing to give him a kiss. Months after months passed of school. Everyone found out what had happened. A lot of people treated Hermione with more respect than usual. Graduation was coming soon and everyone couldn't wait, but as for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, they didn't want to leave. Draco on the other hand wanted to travel with Ginny, but she had one more year of school to go. Hermione graduated as valedictorian and the highest honors ever. Harry was given an apprentice job from Dumbledore. And for his amazing Quidditch skills, Ron was given a job as Beater of the Chudely Cannons. Harry and Hermione traveled all over and settled down back in London where they stayed. At their Hogwarts reunion, he purposed to her in front of everyone. She knew she would always love him and his emerald gaze. 


End file.
